boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bone for Tuna
"Bone for Tuna" is the third episode of the third season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 27th episode overall. It was written by Co-Executive Producer Chris Haddock and was helmed by returning director Jeremy Podeswa. It premiered on 30 September 2012. Nucky Thompson is troubled by nightmares of Jimmy Darmody as a boy. He is haunted by Jimmy's warning that he will be fine until he is alone. He desperately tries to phone Billie Kent in New York with no success. His lack of sleep causes him to miss a meeting with the diocese in advance of him receiving the St. Gregory's Award for his donations to the church. Margaret chastises Nucky for his inattention and uses the meeting to push for a private audience with the Bishop. Nucky travels to Tabor Heights to end Gyp Rosetti's blockade of his shipments. He gives Rosetti a free last shipment and entertains him in Atlantic City as a good will gesture. During their dinner Rosetti toasts "Buon Fortuna" and explains that it means good luck in Italian. Rosetti then visits The Artemis Club and Nucky makes his excuses to avoid Gillian Darmody. Rosetti asks Nucky to see him off from the warehouse. Gillian tries to extract more funds from her investor Charlie Luciano but he insists on seeing a return first. Luciano and Meyer Lansky try to complete a heroin deal, sending Benjamin Siegel as their delivery boy. He is attacked by Joe Masseria's men but Lansky steps in killing one of them as Siegel wildly chases off the other. Mickey Doyle publicly lies about having killed Manny Horvitz, using intimidation to back a hike in his liquor prices. His delivery boy mentions his claims to Richard Harrow while dropping off The Artemis Club's order. Richard kidnaps Mickey and brings him to Nucky, forcing Mickey to reveal his lie. Richard takes responsibility for the murder and clarifies that it was revenge for Angela Darmody. In Chicago, Nelson Van Alden is humiliated by his sales colleague's prank. He admits to Sigrid that he has no faith in his sales ability and she seduces him with encouragement. He later accepts his co-workers explanation that it was an initiation and joins them at a speakeasy. He fears recognition when the place is raided by prohibition agents. He is allowed to pay his way free. Nucky is troubled by hallucinations during the award ceremony, believing that he sees a young Jimmy among the choir, bleeding from the gunshot he inflicted. Margaret uses her meeting with the Bishop to force Dr. Landau to agree to a prenatal care clinic. Nucky fails to show up to the warehouse and has Owen deliver a message to Rosetti "Bone for Tuna", as an approximation of Rosetti's toast. Rosetti takes it as an insult and is incensed as he drives away. On his stop in Tabor Heights Sheriff Sickles also wishes him good luck and he flies into a rage. He douses the lawman with gasoline then burns him alive. Nucky disappears to New York to find Billie. He sleeps in her empty apartment. He awakens to think he is having another nightmare but is reassured when it is just her cooking breakfast. Plot Synopsis Disturbed by a recent nightmare and Billie’s absence, Nucky reluctantly joins Margaret to receive a high honor from the Church. Meanwhile, Gyp makes a deal with Nucky for a onetime liquor shipment, though the mobster’s longtime intentions remain very much up in the air. Van Alden regrets trying to socialize with his co-workers; Margaret takes her women’s-clinic pitch to a higher authority; Lucky and Meyer protect their investments; Richard sets the record straight with Mickey, and with Nucky. (HBO August 22 press release, via SpoilerTV) Recap Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden also known as George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein (credit only) #Stephen Graham as Al Capone (credit only) #Vincent Piazza as Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White (credit only) #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Charlie Cox as Owen Sleater #Bobby Cannavale as Gyp Rosetti #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Meg Chambers Steedle as Billie Kent #Patrick Kennedy as Dr. Douglas Mason #Kevin O'Rourke as Mayor Edward Bader #Victor Verhaeghe as Atlantic County Treasurer Damien Fleming #Michael Cumpsty as Father Ed Brennan Co-Starring #John Harrington Bland as Scotty Gulliver #PJ Brown as #Chris Caldovino as Tonino #E.J. Carroll as Sheriff Victor Sickles #Joseph DeVito as #Marc D. Donovan as Deputy Ramsey #Emily Dorsch as Cornelia Predock #Lauren Elder as #Peter Epstein as #Josie & Lucy Gallina as Emily Thompson #Jenna Gavigan as Evelyn #Mary Grill as #Ed Heavey as Nucky's bodyguard #2 #Matt Hobby as Phillip #James Hosey as #Mike Houston as Ralph #John Little as #Charlotte Maier as #Declan and Rory McTigue as Teddy Thompson #Tracy Lynn Middendorf as Babette #Wade Mylius as #Ned Noyes as Hank #Jacqueline Pennewill as Lillian #Christiane Seidel as Sigrid, also known as Mrs. Mueller #Ryan Woodle as Phil #Nick Wyman as Dr. Landau #Michael Zegen as Benjamin Siegel Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Kate Sanford, A.C.E. - Editor #David Franco - Director of Photography #Steve Kornacki - Co-Producer #Steve Turner - Producer #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #David Stenn - Supervising Producer #Chris Haddock - Co-Executive Producer #Diane Frolov & #Andrew Schneider - Co-Executive Producers #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #Chris Haddock - Writer #Jeremy Podeswa - Director Closing credits #Jeffrey Gibson - Stunt Coordinator #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Dhana R. Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Julie A. Bloom - First Assistant Director (AD) #Patrick McDonald - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Cristine Chambers - Associate Producer #Jennifer Ames - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Marketing Images File:Nucky - Bone For Tuna.jpg File:Gillian - Bone For Tuna.jpg File:Gyp and Owen - Bone For Tuna.jpg File:Margaret and Nucky - Bone For Tuna.jpg File:Margaret and Teddy - Bone For Tuna.jpg File:Owen - Bone For Tuna.jpg Videos File:Season 3 Episode 3 Preview|Season 3: Episode #3 Preview File:Season 3 Recap 2|Season 3: Recap #2 Memorable Quotes *Nucky Thompson: "How many people have you killed?" *Richard Harrow: "Sixty-three." *Nucky Thompson: "You ever think of anyone?" *Richard Harrow: "You know the answer to that yourself." External Links *Boardwalk Empire (season 3) at Wikipedia *"Bone for Tuna" at HBO.com Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Season 3